Avriline Hope Nazari
Biography "Quote" :--''' Avril''' Avril was born with the ability of Shape-Shifting, but never saw use for learning to control it. Her and her family lived in Egyptian times. She was forced to accept a marriage proposal by the ruling Pharaoh but ran away. It wasn't until she heard news that her lineage was to be wiped out for her insolence that she returned to find her family dead and a price on her head. She was set on leaving the planet to hide the rest of her life but was caught and killed. Or was at least left for dead. Her Shape-Shifting abilities activated a second power within her that brought her back. Ghost Energy Powers. She lives as a dead being, wondering like a spirit in a temple on her home-world. Until the day, hundreds of years later, Star Elite pay her a visit and she joins them. Avril, having 'lived' so long has become rather impolite in conversation, keeping up with the times, Avril is intelligent and often fails to realise she boasts with her knowledge tending to shrug off things deemed important by others. Powers Phasing *Avril can pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the objects through which she was moving. When Avril makes a deal with Omega (to become human and be able to transform into her ghost form at will) she still posses this ability but only in her ghost form... It takes her a bit of getting used to, not walking into walls. Semi-Immortality *Avril will stay the age she is forever Ectoplasm Manipulation *She can create, solidify and manipulate Ectoplasm in the form of energy, vapor, gelatin, a bundle of fine threads or fabric like tissue. Invisibility *She can render herself invisible Flight *Avril tends to hover rather than walk, but can also fly should she choose to Fear Inducement *She can evoke and increase fear and horror in others Telekinesis *She can only use her telekinesis when invisible. She can lift objects, bind objects keeing them from moving and pull/push objects Possession *She can temporarily inhabit the body of her target and take complete control of their body. Avril later learns to be able to posses multiple hosts at once while retaining her own form. Shapeshifting *When she is turned human by Omega, Avril learns to control her Shapeshifting abilities. She can transform into living female things (human, alien, deceased). Despite being given the option of being human, Avril tends to miss being able to walk through walls... and remains in her ghost form often. Gender Switch *When Avril is given the choice to switch between her human and ghost form, she later learns she can also switch her gender using her shapeshifting abilities Elasticity *She can stretch, deform, expand or contract her body into any form. Can be done only in her ghost form. Temporal Awareness *Upon being gifted a power up by Chronos, Avril is able to sense and detect any alterations in the time-stream, allowing her to discern alternate timelines Appearance |-|Casual= Avril.png|AVRIL Final Form |-|Tamer= AVRIL Tamer 1.png|AVRIL Tamer 1 AVRIL Tamer 2.png|AVRIL Tamer 2 AVRIL Chronos Upgrade.png|AVRIL Chronos Upgrade AVRIL Tamer.png|AVRIL Tamer 3 |-|Other= AVRIL Tamer 1.png|AVRIL Tamer 1